


Caress

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Healers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Massage, Post-War, Rimming, comm: dracotops_harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healer-in-Training, Draco Malfoy thought that dealing with the post-war wizarding world was difficult enough, without having to deal with The Boy Who Lived, himself. When Potter ends up under his care, he turns everything Draco thought he knew upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dracotops_harry Fest 2011 at LiveJournal. Prompt Submitted by kubrick_potter.

"Come, Mr. Malfoy. I have a special assignment for you." Madam Pomfrey motioned for him to follow her.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied with utmost respect, as he followed her to the farthest corner of the hospital wing.

After the war, it had become plainly obvious to Draco that with the Malfoy name in ruins and most of their family's fortune seized by the Ministry, he had little choice but to take on a skill or trade. In fifth-year Charms, when they had briefly studied healing magic, Draco had found that he had enjoyed learning the properties of human restorative magic. So therefore, at the beginning of the summer, post-war, he had petitioned Madam Pomfrey to allow him to begin an apprenticeship, in addition to his regular studies, upon his return to Hogwarts for an eighth year of study. 

Upon issuing his request, Madam Pomfrey had looked at him warily. Not that he could blame her, really. He didn't know what she had thought she might discover when she had agreed to test his skills in several areas of study, including Potions, Herbology and Ancient Runes, but eventually, almost reluctantly, she had agreed to allow him to study under her. 

It wasn't until many months later that the hard-nosed mediwitch had begrudgingly admitted that his test results in all areas of study had been so impressive that she couldn't bring herself to turn him down, no matter how much she had wanted to do so at the time. Apparently, Draco Malfoy had shown a natural aptitude for the magical Healing arts. It had been a hard first few months, trying to prove himself to the witch, but Draco had persevered, showing only the highest desire for learning, along with an impeccable work ethic and an unrelenting dedication to his position. 

"I have an important meeting to attend in the Headmistress' office that will take much of the afternoon." She looked at him very seriously, her eyes drilling into him. "Unfortunately, Mr. Potter has had another incident which has left him under my care once again," she said with a sigh. "He is due for his next dose of potions in thirty minutes. I will not be here to ensure its application; therefore, as my apprentice, the task must fall to you. Will this be a problem for you, Mr. Malfoy?" The witch peered at him with a very serious expression, no doubt remembering the rivalry that the two boys had shared during their previous years at Hogwarts.

"No, Ma'am. No problem at all," Draco replied.

Though he remained collected on the outside, internally Draco was raging with emotions. Dealing with the post-war wizarding world was difficult enough, without having to deal with The Boy Who Lived, himself. With all of Draco's extra time outside of his regular classes spent in the Hospital Wings studying under Pomfrey, he had seen very little of Potter, or anyone else, for that matter and he was perfectly content to keep it that way, as he worked to rebuild the reputation of his family name.

"Good, then you'll find everything you need by his bedside. It's the blue vial. If you need me, you are to use my private Floo to firecall me in Headmistress McGonagall's office. Now, I'm late for my meeting. I'm confident that you can handle this, Mr. Malfoy." With no more instruction, she bustled out of the infirmary. Once she was gone, Draco exhaled deeply. It was going to be an interesting afternoon.

____________________

Exactly twenty-eight minutes later, Draco was pushing back the silence-spelled privacy partition that hid Potter from the view of the rest of the infirmary. He stepped in, then pulled it closed again behind himself.

Potter stirred from sleep, slowly opening his eyes as Draco entered. "It's time for your potion." Draco spoke softly.

"What? Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Potter looked around nervously.

"She had an important meeting to attend. I'm her apprentice, and she's left me in charge," Draco responded.

"No, she wouldn't," Potter insisted.

"I assure you that she would. . . and she did," Draco replied.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Potter supplied.

Draco looked at him with frustration. "I'm perfectly capable. It's not as if I'm going to bloody well kill you, now, is it?" Draco stood as tall as he could, holding his ground, trying so hard not to show how much Potter was rattling his cage. . . just like he always did. 

If he could just get Potter to take the bloody potion, then he could escape this makeshift room and get back to reading his Healer texts. 

"It's not that! I know you're not. . . it's just. . . " Potter buried his head in his hands, tugging at his hair. "You don't understand."

"I've been well trained, I assure you, Potter."

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, you _don't understand_!" Potter insisted.

"Just go on then. . . " Draco said as he reached over to the table, sifting through the different bottles until his fingers landed on the blue one. Lifting it, he brought it into his view to read the label.

_Apply liberally every twelve hours by rubbing thoroughly into the skin of the effected areas._

Draco's grip faltered, almost causing him to drop the bottle. 

Apparently, it did not go unnoticed by Potter. "Now do you see?" he said. "I'm sure it can wait until she gets back," Potter insisted.

Struggling to regain his composure, Draco replied in a soft voice, "She won't be back for several hours."

"Well, I can just miss one dose then. Surely it won't hurt." 

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?" Potter looked completely confused by the meaning of the word itself.

"It's my responsibility. She left me in charge."

"But. . . "

"Please, Potter." Draco closed his eyes. "I have to do this. It's my responsibility. Please, just let me do my job. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can just forget about the whole thing." 

"Um. . . ok." Potter looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"So where is it to be applied then?" Draco sounded defeated, even to his own ears.

"My. . . my back," Potter stuttered. "I uh. . . Oh Merlin, this is awkward! Are you sure we can't just skip it?" Potter looked mortified.

"Yes, I'm sure." Draco shot him a determined glare. "Just. . . just turn over will you? Isn't that how this works?"

Potter rolled over onto his stomach. His pyjama bottoms were pushed just low enough to show a hint of the curve of his bum. Purple spots covered almost every inch of Potter's skin.

"What is that?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Don't worry, it's not contagious," Potter reassured him. "It's just an allergic reaction to the dragonweed we were working with in Herbology. If it's not properly treated, it can cause permanent muscle damage, so I'm on bed-rest until the spots disappear. The potion has to be applied twice a day until then, and then once daily for another week after that." 

The muscles in Potter's back flexed as he shifted slightly to lay his head down. Draco's heart skipped a beat and he twisted the bottle tightly in his hands. Had Potter always looked like that? Was it possible that he had been hiding that body under his school uniform for all those years?

Potter had broad shoulders that tapered down to a thin waist; Draco's own shoulders hadn't quite filled out in the same way. Draco was tall and slim, whereas Potter was just slightly shorter, but with a firmer build. Draco's skin was pale while Potter's was tanned and smooth- where it wasn't affected by the spots. 

"Apparently only one person in five hundred has a bad reaction. Just my luck," Potter grumbled.

Draco huffed out a breath. Potter had the best luck of anyone he'd ever known. He didn't know what the git was going on about. 

The scent of boom berries permeated the room as Draco opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of blue gel onto his palm. It was cool to the touch and he rubbed his hands together to warm it before leaning over Potter's back. 

"Ready Potter? It's a bit cold."

Potter remained face down on the bed and just grunted at Draco. 

When his hands touched Potter's back, he jumped slightly, though Draco wasn't sure if it was from the temperature of the gel, or simply from his touch. He began to move his hands in a circular motion across Potter's back, applying the potion over the landscape of his back and working it into the skin thoroughly. He had spots ranging from the back of his neck, down his back, across his shoulder blades and sprinkled from his shoulders onto his arms. 

Draco grabbed the bottle again and filled his hand once more. He forgot to warn Potter about the cold this time, and when he touched him, his back arched, accenting the muscled planes of his back and causing his pyjamas to slip further down Potter's arse. 

"Sorry." Draco winced.

"S'okay. 'm gettin' us'd ta it. Jus' 'urry up," Potter mumbled into the bed, where he was pressed face down.

Draco returned to kneading the flesh beneath his hands, working each area until the gel disappeared into Potter's skin. His fingers splayed over Potter's shoulders as he worked his way down his arms. Noticing that some spots extended as far as the underside of Potter's arm, Draco lifted them to get a better angle and found himself engrossed in the hollow under Potter's arm. 

Potter's whole body was distracting; Draco had to force his attention back to the task at hand. It was much trickier than he had expected to stay focused on the job- but for an entirely different reason than he would have expected. Draco had never thought of touching Harry quite like this. Yet, it felt good. Much better than he thought it should have.

His hands glided back up his arm and across Potter's back before moving down the opposite shoulder and arm, working each inch of affected skin until he was confident that all the spots were covered by the blue potion. When the upper part of Potter's back was thoroughly treated, his hands moved lower, down to the small of Potter's back, where he realized there were even more spots traveling below the visible area and under the pyjamas that now barely covered his arse.

"How far down do the spots go, Potter?" Draco asked, trying to keep a calm and professional tone to his voice. He felt less than calm, and certainly not professional. He had a sinking feeling that he was about to have to massage the arse of his school rival. It was a such a perfect arse too, so round and firm. Just the thought of laying his hands on Potter's arse sparked an entirely inappropriate response.

"It's fine as it is. You've done enough. Just leave it," Potter said with a squeaky voice.

Draco's breath hitched, and he was relieved when own his voice came out normally. "No, we must be thorough. Go ahead and show me, Potter."

Potter groaned, but followed Draco's instruction, pushing his bottoms further down until his arse was over half bared. 

With a deep breath and trembling hands, Draco poured some more of the potion into his palm, remembering to warm it this time. He brought his hands to hover just over Potter's rounded cheeks, pausing there for a moment. So very slowly, he lowered his hands until they were both resting on the left side of Potter's arse. His eyes closed, and he was grateful that Potter was facing away, unable to see the expression that was surely readable on his face. 

His hands began to work in tandem, kneading and massaging the burning hot skin of Potter's perfect bum. With his eyes still tightly closed, his imagination was able to run away with him and his pants were becoming much too tight now. Draco opened his eyes again, deciding that it was better to keep them open and focus on the unattractive spots on Potter's skin in order to control of himself. He shifted his hips slightly, hoping to relieve the pressure building in his groin, but it was no use. Finally giving up, he focused back on his work, moving to the right side and repeating the fluid motion of his hands until all of Potter's bum had been treated. 

The skin had been thoroughly covered, and the potion had soaked in, yet Draco's hands remained on Potter for a moment too long. Chastising himself, Draco released Potter's arse. He stood quickly and turned away. Glancing back over his shoulder as he moved towards the curtain, he said, "If you want to turn over now, you can. It's already soaked in."

Draco pulled the partition apart to leave but not before his mind registered that Potter's voice sounded strained as he replied, "No, no. . . I'm just fine like this. I'll turn over. . . in a bit."

____________________

Draco avoided Potter at all costs for the last three days that he remained in the infirmary waiting for the spots to disappear and to be allowed to return to Gryffindor tower. He was slightly mortified at his reaction to seeing and touching Potter's body. He had tried his best to remain professional, yet he could not seem to control his body's reaction. If he thought about it too hard, it shouldn't be too difficult to believe. They had always had a strong reaction to one another. Now, without the war separating them, the overwhelming feelings he had always had for Potter had to go somewhere. And in Draco's opinion, this was a much better use for those feelings than fighting. Draco had always heard that here was a thin line between love and hate, but he doubted it was quite that thin. He was absolutely convinced that there was no chance that Potter would ever look at him the way that Draco had recently taken to looking at him. In fact, he doubted that the Gryffindor Golden Boy even liked other blokes at all.

Unfortunately, the next week was just as Potter had said. Even after returning to his dormitory, he still had to come in each day for another week to receive his potion rubdown. Every time Potter walked through the infirmary doors, it was a special kind of torture for Draco. Just one look at him and Draco found his mind returning to that afternoon, his body reacting in a similarly inappropriate way and he yearned to touch him again.

For five long days after Draco's initial incident with Potter, Madam Pomfrey was available each and every time for the treatment, and on those days, Draco cursed his luck. On the sixth day, however, the task fell to Draco again and he cursed his luck even more. 

He didn't know how he would survive a repeat of the first time. The night after finishing that first rubdown, with the feel of Potter's firm arse still so vivid in his mind, Draco had enjoyed one of the most intense wanking sessions in his life. As he had stroked and pulled his rock-hard cock, he had promised himself that he definitely would not think about Potter while he did so. Much to his dismay, he certainly had thought about Potter- then, and every one of the numerous times since. 

Draco pushed the curtain back to reveal Potter sitting on the edge of the bed. When he caught sight of Draco, his eyes widened and he looked a bit panicked. 

"Wha-What? It's you again, Malfoy?" Potter stood quickly, his eyes darting to the opening in the curtain that Draco had just stepped through. "I can come back later."

"No!" Even to his own ears he sounded a bit desperate. Reining in his emotions and with a much calmer voice, Draco continued, "I mean, it's fine, Potter, just lay down and let's get this over with."

Harry didn't respond. He just stood there blinking at Draco, his green eyes piercing strait through him.

"It'll be fine. The same as last time," Draco spoke softly, encouragingly.

Draco wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Potter mumble something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Nonetheless, Potter moved to the bed, and without being asked, stripped off his t-shirt, pushed his jeans and pants down to bare his arse and quickly laid down on the bed, turning his face away from Draco. Before Potter's face was completely hidden, Draco caught the sight of a blush creeping slowly from Harry's cheeks and down his neck. 

Draco moved too quickly, too anxious to get his hands on Potter's skin again. This time choosing to perform a warming charm on the vial itself, he poured the potion into his palm and his hands immediately went to Potter's back, smoothing the potion in broad, circular motions. One small touch was all it took, and Draco's cock was once again standing at attention, pressing against the zip to his trousers. Potter was burning hot to the touch, and his back, while tense at first, eventually relaxed under Draco's ministrations. The muscles quivered at first, before turning soft and pliant under his hands. Each sweep of his hands over the molten skin, moving slowly, lower, and lower, brought him closer to Potter's arse. Lightly at first, Draco's hands only grazed over Potter's spine before moving lower, almost into the very top of the crack in his arse. When Draco's fingertips ghosted over the line separating his cheeks, a barely audible moan escaped his patient. Startled by the sound, Draco quickly pulled away. He knew he had taken it one step too far, and willed himself to regain control over the situation. Even if he had no control over his own straining cock, he did still have control over his hands. 

Returning his hands to the appropriate place again- if you could call any of this appropriate- Draco began to work the supple skin of Potter's cheeks in his hands, massaging the potion into the skin. His hands kneaded the flesh, and Potter moaned again at his touch. The guttural sound shot straight to Draco's cock, and he paused for a moment in his movements, watching Potter for a sign- anything that would allow him to read the other boy's reaction and to discern what he was thinking. Was it possible that this was affecting Potter in the same way that it was Draco? Could it be that his touch was turning Potter on? Or was it only wishful thinking- his own dirty mind playing tricks on him?

As his hand glided smoothly over the rounded mound of Potter's arse, Draco's fingers dug in a little as they ran along Harry's arse before dipping lightly- _accidentally_ \- into the crack of his arse again. Potter's hips shifted then, as if he were pushing against Draco's hands, seeking more pressure. The more Potter's hips moved, the further Draco's fingers slipped into the line of that perfect arse. Starting at the top, his fingers travelled lower until they were stopped by Potter's jeans. Potter pressed back into his touch again, groaning loudly this time and Draco's cock jerked, begging for release from its confinement. 

"That's enough," Potter croaked. "I've got to go. I have to be. . . um. . . somewhere. . . anywhere but here." He hopped up from the bed, quickly pulling up his trousers, but he wasn't quick enough to hide his own erection from Draco's questing eyes. The reality of the situation hit Draco with full force. No matter how unlikely it was, the touch of Draco's hands on Potter had caused a physical reaction in his body, just as much as it had his own. And certainly Draco knew that Potter had never gotten all hard and horrified when Madame Pomfrey had been attending to him. 

Potter quickly left the room, trying his best to hide his arousal as he went.

____________________

When Draco arrived in the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey was bustling about in a frenzy and obviously waiting for him so that she could leave.

"I've been called in to consult a case at St. Mungo's, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said. "The infirmary is currently empty of students and the only thing on the schedule for today is Mr.Potter's final treatment. As with all of his prior treatments, Mr. Potter will handle most of the potion application on his own. I'm sure by now you know that he just needs that small bit of assistance on the center of his back where he can't reach. After that, it should be a quiet day, barring any emergencies. Of course, you may use the Floo to contact me, but unless you need me, I won't be back for several hours," she explained just before she stepped into the floo and called out her destination.

Once Madam Pomfrey left, Draco sat back with a medical text and tried to concentrate on the properties of the blood replenishing potion, at least until the inevitable arrival of Potter- _Harry_ , he'd decided, because once you'd had your hands on someone else's arse as much as Draco had on Potter's, certainly it made sense to move on to first names, despite the history between them. 

Draco attempted to study the Grimoire balanced in his lap, but he found himself re-reading the same paragraph over and over again, as his mind drifted back to what Madame Pomfrey had said. So, Harry only needed a small bit of help, did he? It seemed to Draco that Harry could have easily passed on that information at any time. Yet, he hadn't. He'd been content to lay back and let Draco run his hands all over his body. The excitement he felt at the coming opportunity to get his hands on Potter's body once more was hard to contain, and with this new information, he was convinced that Harry shared that same excitement. Why else would he have so willingly allowed Draco to caress his arms, shoulders, back and arse? If Harry was getting as much out of it as Draco was, then he couldn't imagine that Harry would turn him down, if he pushed for more.

When _Harry_ pushed open the heavy door of the infirmary and spotted Draco, he looked as if he might bolt. Once he recovered from his initial shock, Harry just squared his shoulders in determination, nodded a greeting to Draco and moved towards the partitioned bed that he had used for each treatment before. Draco gave him a few moments to get undressed and settled before following him in.

Pushing back the curtain, Draco found Harry already on display for his feasting eyes. He quickly closed the partition behind him and moved to the bed. He wasted no time in laying his hands on Harry's back. His hands moved in firm and broad circles, massaging and relieving the tension there. 

Leaning down, whispering in Harry's ear, he said, "Today's your last treatment". 

Harry smelled good, slightly of soap and a hint of aftershave; and his hair was still damp as if he'd just come from the shower.

Draco's hands kept up their work, moving across Harry's shoulders, arms and back, working out the tightness that had built there. Feeling the stress begin to melt away from Harry, Draco continued, "I thought we might make today a little bit more interesting. What do you say?"

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Harry whimpered.

"I know your secret, _Harry_. I know how my hands on your body affect you." Draco's hands moved further down Harry's body, grasping his arse tightly and digging his fingers in. "I know, _Harry_. I know how your cock swells when I run my hands over your skin. I know. . . because mine does the same."

"Mmmmhmmm," Harry moaned in response to Draco's words, not even trying to deny it. 

"Let's try something a little different, shall we?" Draco purrred.

"Wha-What are you going to do, Malfoy?" Harry asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything that you don't want me to." Draco's hands worked Harry's cheeks relentlessly, moving them in opposite directions, pulling them apart until he had a clear vision of his hole. "When I'm done with you, you'll want it so badly that you'll be begging me. . . begging, with my name on your lips. I can't wait to hear you call out _Draco_."

Still holding Harry's cheeks apart, Draco moved down and gently touched his tongue into the crack of Harry's arse, just above his hole. Harry jumped at the light touch, and Draco pulled back just enough to gently blow a waft of air on Harry's puckered hole.

"Tell me you want me, Harry. Tell me what you want me to do. I won't go any further unless you ask me."

"I want you," Harry pleaded. "Please, don't stop."

With those words, Draco dipped down again and circled his tongue around Harry's hole, teasing, but never quite coming into full contact.

"Oh, oh! _Draco_! Please!" The sound of Harry calling out his name caused Draco's cock to jump, and the sight of Harry's hips thrusting and grinding against the bed beneath him sent a shiver up Draco's spine. The sound of his first name on Harry's lips was all the encouragement he needed, and he darted his tongue out and licked a stripe up Harry's crack and across his fluttering hole. 

Grabbing Harry's hips, Draco said, "Up on your knees, Harry." He pulled Harry up until his arse was high in the air and presented perfectly to Draco's view and touch. He reached out and ran his hands once more across Harry's cheeks, before he pulled one hand back and slapped Harry's arse. When Draco's hand connected with Harry's flesh, Harry jumped and his already erect cock swung freely between his legs. 

"Ow, you git! That hurt!" 

Draco smirked as a pink handprint blossomed on Harry's pale skin. "Sorry." Draco placed a tender kiss on the red mark. "I'm just marking what's mine. Your arse is mine now, Harry."

Draco dove down once more between Harry's cheeks. He burrowed his tongue into Harry's tight hole until he felt him begin to relax. Draco alternated between thrusting his tongue into Harry and licking a teasing circle around his opening until Harry was arching into him. With Harry's hole well lubricated and slightly stretched from the work that Draco's tongue had done, it was easy to slip one finger deep inside. Draco bent his finger around, seeking the bundle of nerves he knew he would find there. His other hand reached between Harry's legs and gripped his cock tightly, tugging gently at it. He knew he had hit the right spot inside Harry's body when he cried out, "Draaacooo! Oooh, yes, please! "

Draco added a second finger, twisting and turning, stretching Harry open wide. Finally, he removed his fingers from Harry's body and stood. Harry turned over onto his back in order to watch as Draco quickly stripped off his clothes. Climbing up onto the bed, he draped himself over Harry's body. Face to face, Draco brushed a soft kiss across Harry's lips. It was barely a touch, as Draco was still unsure how far Harry was willing to take this. He should have remembered that Gryffindors were known for their courage. Maybe then, he wouldn't have been quite so surprised when Harry crushed their lips together passionately and wrapped a hand in Draco's hair, pulling him in closer. The force of it nearly took Draco's breath away, but he recovered quickly. Straddling Harry's hips, he returned the kiss with equal fervor; as their cocks strained against one another.

Their kiss held the same intensity that had always existed between them. Whether it was dueling, fighting, competing on the pitch, or kissing- they did it all with strength and passion, always challenging one another.

Reluctantly, Draco broke their kiss in order to move into position between Harry's legs. He performed a quick _Accio_ , summoning a vial of lotion from the table and used the lubricant to slick up his cock before pushing Harry's knees up, allowing him another view of Harry's stretched hole. He positioned his cock at Harry's entrance, but before moving any further, he leaned down with more confidence this time, and brought their lips together again. His lips trailed down Harry's neck, peppering soft kisses there as he went.

With his lips still pressed to the hollow of Harry's neck, Draco asked "Do you really want this?"

Arching up into Draco's touch, Harry said, "Yes, oh, yes. I want you!" 

Draco pressed forward, entering him in one smooth stride. As Draco's cock slid into him, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, clinging tightly to him. As the heat of Harry's body engulfed him, Draco froze, afraid that the overwhelming sensation would make him lose control too soon. When Harry moaned and grabbed Draco by the hair again to pull him in for another kiss, Draco could be still no longer. He pulled almost all the way out before pistoning back in with enough force to slide Harry a head's length up the bed. 

"Oh. . . oh! Dracoooo!" Harry panted into Draco's ear as he wrapped himself tighter around him.

Draco continued driving deeper and deeper into him, placing soft and sweet kisses to his neck and shoulder as Harry's hard and leaking cock bobbed between them. With every push, Harry clung tighter and tighter, until Draco finally reached down to grasp Harry's erection. It took only a couple of firm pulls and Harry's come was released between them. When his orgasm passed, Harry relaxed, loosening his grip on Draco until he was laying completely pliant and satisfied beneath him. One more thrust had Draco calling out, " _Harry_ ," and shooting his seed deep inside him. 

Draco moved apart from Harry, pulling out of him slowly before collapsing beside him.

With a smirk, Draco said, "I guess we still need to apply that potion."  
"You just can't wait to get your hands on me again, can you?" Harry grinned back at him.

Draco leaned in towards Harry, who met him halfway for a kiss. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're absolutely right."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to talekayler, curiouslyfic, uniquepov, thepretender501 and celestlyn for your immense help with this story! <3


End file.
